


satisfaction supermotion

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyashige humping each other in the backseat of Shige's car.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	satisfaction supermotion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a nice mental image out of a fic by thunderylee

He doesn't remember how they got here, all he knows is that Shige is hot above him, restless and in heat. They both are, if he was able to take a moment to look around him or actually breathe, but he is too occupied with kissing Shige and being kissed while the other is grinding down against him hard, and there is no room for any proper thinking in this very moment. 

Koyama is aroused as hell, gasping against Shige's lips while their tongues battle each other, Shige's head dodging his forehead and they laugh before returning to kissing again. It cannot really be described as kissing, Koyama thinks, with all the force and energy involved it is like Shige is fucking him with his tongue, teeth and lips, making love to him in the most lewd way and his heart throbs because he remembers at this moment what Shige had told him earlier, that he can only be this open with Koyama because he likes him, in a way he can't describe, and that he is so down for what they are doing right now. 

Koyama had always been attracted to Shige but they took some turns to be where they are now, humping each other in the backseat of Shige's car like horny teenagers and Koyama doesn't really care, enjoying the moment here with Shige, his hot tongue against his and Shige above him, grinding down against him. 

"Kei," Shige keeps repeating from time to time breathlessly, "Kei"

If Koyama's brain worked properly at this very moment, it would perhaps figure out what would be next, what they would want to do and how and where but the heat of the moment is taking over and neither of them is thinking, their minds blank as Shige pushes against Koyama again and again, not even undressed, their pants not even unzipped and they keep doing this, not bothering with undressing or anything because they are too worked up to even think straight. 

At some point Koyama wonders if it would be a good idea to keep going like this, with Shige's arousal rubbing so nicely and hot against his in their pants and he swears if Shige keeps it up he'll just come in his pants. 

He doesn't bother and let's go, adapting with what Shige is doing and letting himself be devoured, their rhythm speeding up and their breath becoming harder, Shige's nose pressed into Koyama's neck as he rubs off against him, panting.

Koyama is in exactly the same state. 

"Don't stop," he breathes into Shige's ear and Shige moans, "I'm close"

"Me too," Shige growls and Koyama rolls his hips desperately, the warmth of their groins their physical connecting point while their hearts connect on another level. 

Koyama feels it when Shige stiffens, growling in his ear as he let's go, and it is so fucking intimate that he closes his eyes and lets his body take over aswell, his aching swollen length pulsating and jerking into his black tight boxers as he erupts. 

Only slowly, the outside world comes back and there is Shige's after sex face above him and Koyama can't resist but kiss it all over with the other man chuckling. 

He thinks of something to say, but it isn't really necessary, it never is with Shige, and that's why Koyama's heart swells even more as the other man lays on him and he holds him close, feeling his breath in his neck and his warmth and that's all he needs. 


End file.
